Sewn Together
by Authentically Yours
Summary: When Tenten's grandmother began the long hard labor of creating the perfect wedding dress for her mother, she knew it would also be up to her to make sure her own daughter would be the first to wear it. Slight NejiTen. OneShot


TaraChan: Yay! New inspiration! I got the idea from an old dress my mom sewed for me when I was little, and I always wanted to wear it but she said "when you're older". I only got to wear it once, but it was really nice. So I decided to put it into a NejiTen form!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...duh.

* * *

Tsuki observed her mother's swift hands with the cloth and needle as she sewed intricate stitches into the fabric.

"Wow Okaa-san..." Tsuki marveled. "What're you making?"

Sora smiled as her needle dug through the layers of white fabric.

"It's a special dress Tsuki-chan, One day it might be for you, but if it's not, it'll be your responsibility to work on it so that your daughter can have it."

Tsuki nodded obediently to her mother. "Yes, okaa-san."

Sora looked out side the window to see snow drifting down from the sky.

"It's snowing outside, why don't you go get your jacket and play with Hoshi-chan?"

Tsuki's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, Hoshi's too weird, he always looks at me funny."

Sora chuckled. "Well, you can go play by yourself then."

Tsuki mumbled as she walked off to get her boots and jacket to play with the young boy who she distastefully hated.

* * *

Tsuki, now 19, smiled to herself with a ring on her finger.

"Okaa-san, do you think the dress will be ready by then? The wedding's only a month away..."

Her mother sighed. "Tsuki-chan, as happy as I may be with the engagement to Hoshi-chan, I doubt the dress will be ready."

Tsuki nodded in understanding. "So it'll be my duty to prepare it for my daughter, just like you said."

Sora nodded.

"Just like I said..."

* * *

Many years later, a five year old Tenten observed her mother sewing through the fabric.

"Mama, why do you always work on that dress?"

Tsuki smiled.

"Because it's a very special dress that you'll hopefully wear when you're older."

Tenten pouted.

"Why when I'm older? Why not now?"

"The dress is too big for you sweetheart, it'll fit you one day, I promise."

Tenten sighed, not wanting to argue with her mother any longer. She walked off, searching for her lucky kunai.

* * *

Tenten walked aimlessly through Sakura Park. She had left training early that day to collect her thoughts. It was the day that her mother died, 13 years ago, now, Tenten's 19.

She sat on a bench and looked up to the sky, now she knew why Shikamaru enjoyed watching the clouds so much.

She was concentrating so much, that she didn't hear someone approach her from behind.

A baritone voice called out,

"Tenten."

Tenten snapped out of her daydreaming and looked behind her to see the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

"Oh, hey Neji!"

"Hn." was his usual reply as he sat down next to her.

A moment of silence passed, Neji was surprisingly the first to talk.

"Hiashi wants me to get married."

Tenten looked at him in surprise.

"To who?"

Neji didn't reply, and that worried Tenten.

She just leaned back in her seat.

"Well, I hope you two will be happy."

Before Tenten could say anything more, she saw a small box containing a diamond ring held upon to her.

"W-what..."

Neji's eyes held something completely new, and it was fear and genuine happiness.

"Tenten, Hiashi doesn't want me to marry, he could care less, _I _want to marry you. Tenten, will you marry me?"

That day became Tenten's happiest and saddest day of her life.

* * *

Kotori looked at his mother in wonder as she sewed at a dress.

Last time he checked, boys like him don't wear dresses.

"Okaa-san., why are you making a dress? Is it for Rikka-chan?"

Tenten sighed.

"No Kotori-chan, it's for your new sister," Tenten put a hand on her barely-bulging stomach. "We have to wait for her to come, but when she's older this dress will be a very special thing to her."

"Why?"

"If she finds a nice man who she wants to marry, this is the dress she will wear at the wedding."

"A nice man like Otou-san?"

Tenten smiled as her son's milky white gaze stayed on her.

"Yes, a nice man just like your Otou-san."

Kotori giggled and ran off, probably to tell Neji what his mother had just said.

Kotori was a spitting image of his father, only with the light brown hair of his mother, his intelligence was also inherited from his father, since he activated the Byakugan at the age of 3 and he would soon start learning the Hakkesho Kaiten.

Tenten knew only time would tell how many more generations would have to work on this dress until it could be used for its only purpose, then it would be passed down, to remind how much hard work and time it took to create such a perfection.

* * *

Months passed; in within that time Neji and Tenten welcomed their new daughter Hyuuga Suzume **(1).** Tenten was almost complete with the dress. Every stitch held the love of her mother and her grandmother, and she knew that Suzume would be the first within the four generations to wear the dress for that purpose.

As Suzume matured, she held the same warm beauty of her mother, her white Hyuuga eyes seeming as if nothing cold could be contained.

At the age of 19, just like her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, she became engaged to Uchiha Kagetsu. However, unlike the generations before her, this marriage was something along the lines of awkward. The two greatest clans in Konoha, joining within marriage?

As strange as it may be, the families accepted the engagement and soon were bustling about the upcoming wedding.

Suzume sighed to herself as for the wedding was only a few hours away, several different women were pulling at her hair, arranging it into an appropriate style, and some other women batting her face with makeup.

"Gah, Okaa-san, I need to get into the dress soon."

Tenten bustled about, gingerly taking out a dress from a hanger.

"Hai, Suzume-chan, its right here."

After the women were done with her hair and make up, Suzume gently took the dress and went to the back to change.

Kotori poked his head through the door.

"Is she ready? Kagetsu's going insane."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Hai, she's almost ready, tell the priest we'll be starting shortly."

Kotori nodded and went off.

Suzume then reappeared.

Everything stopped. Silence dispersed throughout the room.

Every white inch of fabric hugged onto Suzume's body, white lace graced the edges while it still looked modern enough.

It was the perfect dress.

Tenten's heart soared, Suzume's smile widened.

"The dress is perfect okaa-san."

And when Tenten saw her daughter walk down the aisle, she whispered oh so quietly to herself...

"The dress is beyond perfection..."

* * *

TaraChan: I re-read this whole thing and it doesn't seem that much of a NejiTen...well it was still fun to write!

**(1): Since I'm so incredibly bored, if you can figure out what the kids' names mean, I'll write a story at your request. So in this story, you need to know what Suzume, Kotori, and Kagetsu means, and in my other story _Free Time, _try to find out the meaning of Sentou, Rikka, and Misora.**

Have fun!


End file.
